Dragon Ball Alpha: Wrath of the Demons saga
by GotenksFTW
Summary: Follow Uub, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta on new and dangerous adventures! This takes place 7 years after DBZ and ignores DBGT completely.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"The end approaches" - one voice spoke. It was deep and rough, and seemed to come from every direction.

"It is not the first time you have spoken those words" - a much lighter and calmer voice retorted.

"Can you not feel it? Nearing. Advancing. The finale looks down upon us. Readying itself, for its impending arrival" - the first voice spoke again.

"I feel it. But it is not the finish that you so crave so bad. It is your desperation, that increases as you realize that just as I have held my ground for the last 15 billion years... I will continue to" - the light voice spoke and a loud rumble could be heard throughout the emptiness.

"Laugh all you want" - the light one said in slight irritation.

"You think me desperate?" - the jagged voice sounded in amusement.

"I have only been biding my time. Waiting for the perfect moment... to strike!" - the deep voice continued.

"My children are nearing. And my greatest accomplishment is due for his return" - the dark voice said.

"We will see" - the light one said.

"Indeed we will. We will see your puny defenses fall. Unlike mine, your children are dead" - the gravelly voice said gloatingly.

"Not all of them" - the light one retorted in a tired fashion.

"They will be. When I pounce upon our battleground, your kais will be all gone" - the dark voice said.

"You continue to underestimate them" - the light one said.

"Perhaps. But let us lean back, and watch your world... crumble" - the deep voice spoke, ending their conversation. With a shift of everything, the dark presence had left. From seemingly nowhere a bright man leaned back against the edge of space.

"We will see" - he said with a silent voice.

**Authors note:**

_This should have been posted before I posted chapter 1. But I apparently it wasn't. Sorry about that!_


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter 1 Practice Makes Perfect**

_Saga 2 has begun! For this season I want to make every chapter at least 4000 words, and I hope to make this saga about 30 chapters long or so._

_Also I realized that I had Uub's age wrong during the first saga. I stated a few times that he was twelve, but what I should have written is that he is 17. Sorry about that, but I am too lazy to go back and correct it._

**On a distant planet:**

Piccolo looked up at the 4 figures standing before him, two women and two men. He could do nothing, but feel honored at their mere presence. They all looked to be of the same race, with pointy noses and pale orange skin. Their eyes had a superior glare to them. Piccolo did not dare to meet their gaze and so he simply looked down on his feet.

"Therefore, I wish to go to hell" - Piccolo said in the most respectful manner he could muster.

"It is a valid plan. Especially if you were to locate more than one of them" - the tallest figure spoke, he was at least 7 feet tall. His clothes consisted of a bright red loose shirt, which were covered by a intricate orange pattern, and a pair of dark red loose fighting pants, which too were covered in the orange pattern. His red hair was combed back down his neck in a slick manner.

"We will allow you to attempt this mission. But I fail to see how it will help. Here, that kind of power would do you no good" - one of the females spoke. She was much shorter than the person in red next to her, only about 5 and a half foot. Her clothes were put together by a tight shirt, which was a deep blue color, and a tight pair of pale light blue pants. Her clothes too were covered in those strange patterns, but instead they were an azure blue color. Her straight blue hair hang down to her shoulders.

"Unless, we choose to revive him sister. That is still a possible outcome" - the second male told his sister in a teasing voice. His clothes too was very similar to the two others, but his loose shirt was a pale light blue, his baggy pants were a light pale green and his pattern was a clear white. He seemed less serious than the others and was shorter than his brother, only about 6 feet. His hair was completely white and it was arranged in a similar manner to Goku, but shorter.

"I doubt it. And even if we revived Piccolo, and he succeeded with his plan, he would still be sorely outmatched" - The women with the blue color scheme said to her brother with a knowing tone.

"Enough. We wish you the best of luck in your efforts, Piccolo" - the last person said, ending their short discussion. Her shirt was light green, her tight pants were a darkish green, while her pattern was a light brown. She was average height, but her eyes displayed a wisdom that none of the others possessed.

Piccolo nodded and then the last person extended her arms and a light glowed from her fingers. In a flash Piccolo disappeared.

**On the kai planet: **

Compared to the fight with Majin Buu years earlier, the fight with Posset hadn't caused too much wreckage. Kibito kai was just relaxing, reading a book as usual, the elder kai was using his crystal ball to spy on unsuspecting women. "Elder kai, we are supposed to be gods, is that really appropriate?" - the younger kai asked as he noticed what the elder was up to.

"I am too old to be a god! You can take care of the universe, then I will get back to looking at the ladies" - he responded defensively. With a plop two figures appeared. Gohan and Uub were suddenly both standing firmly on the ground.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" - the fused kai asked and got up to greet them.

"Good to see you again. Well, I don't know if you know this, but when Goku and Piccolo died, Piccolo contacted us and told us to start training" - Gohan began his explanation.

"I have been trying to reawaken the power you unlocked so many years ago, but I can't get it to work" - Gohan said.

"So I was hoping you could do that ritual again?" - Gohan said, looking over to the elder kai.

"Again? " - the elder kai asked disappointedly.

"Yeah... Not training for 17 years, made it fade away. I am sorry" - Gohan said apologizing.

"Damn right, you are sorry! I will do it, if you promise me not to slack off like that again!" - the elder kai said angrily. Gohan nodded, and so the elder kai walked over to the saiyan hybrid. Gohan sat down in a meditating position, and the kai began the ritual.

Gohan had not told Uub much about the ritual, but he certainly had not expected this. The kai began to wander around Gohan in a strange dance. Gohan simply closed his eyes and began to wait. Last time it had taken what had seemed like an eternity, but Gohan figured it wouldn't take quite as long, since it had already been done once.

"Supreme kai? I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions" - Uub said and walked over to the god.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" - the kai asked and sat down, leaning against his usual tree.

"Well... First of all... I was wondering if you could tell me who beat Posset? Piccolo didn't want to tell us" - Uub asked with a child's curiosity.

"I... can't tell you that just yet" - the kai stuttered.

"Oh well. On to my next question, how exactly does this 'potential unlock' thing work?" - Uub asked referring to the ritual that elder kai was performing.

"Well it raises a person's base power to their full maximum. It isn't a transformation, it doesn't drain your energy away. It allows you to be at full power without straining or anything" - the elder kai explained.

"If it raises a person's base... Doesn't that mean that Gohan could actually go super saiyan after having his potential unlocked?" - Uub asked with an excited shine in his eyes.

"I guess it could be possible. But... even just for the first level of super saiyan, it would take incredible power. You see it raises ones power in every stage, and thus also the power requirement for every stage. Although Gohan may be powerful enough to transform into a super saiyan without the elder kai's unlock, with it... he would have to be absurdly powerful" - the kai said in amazement.

"That sounds amazing! I hope I get to see that!" - Uub said excitedly as a glow filled his eyes, that reminded the kai of Goku.

"I was wondering if you could teleport Gohan back to earth, when they are done? I want to go home and train!" - Uub said. Before he had been to demoralized to train, but after hearing how strong Gohan would become, he felt the urge to get stronger himself.

"Afraid not Uub" - the kai said with a saddened smirk and pointed to his halo. "Since I am dead, I can't enter the world of the living, without special permission. But I can contact you once the elder kai is done with Gohan, then you can come and get him" - the supreme kai said quickly coming up with a solution. Uub nodded, then disappeared.

**In hell:**

When Piccolo appeared in hell he went over his plan in his head. For ages he had been trying to decipher some of the old scrolls Kami had brought with him to earth from Namek. When Dende had came to earth, he had hoped that perhaps the younger Namekian could help him. The scrolls had to have been written in the ancient Namekian language, but Dende had no idea what the symbols meant.

A few years ago he had almost given up, but then suddenly he recognized a symbol in one of the scrolls. Since his mind was made up by three others, it was hard for him to remember where he knew the symbol from. But after piecing together memory after memory, he finally managed to decipher one symbol. Dragon.

After that the translation had went much better. The meaning behind each symbol was somewhere in his mind, he just had to find it. Just before the incident in the other dimension, he had solved the final chapter.

The most interesting part of the scrolls was about the Eternal Dragons. In ancient times, the Namekians had worshipped them as gods. Obviously, this pleased the dragons, and so they began to bless the Namekians with all kinds of traits. The population of Namek were all pleased with their new gods, until the birth of the first Great Namek.

The Namekians had never been a fighting race, so when one of their younglings were born with a power greater than anyone else on the planet, they were shocked. In the beginning they did not know what to think of it, but the young Namekian couldn't control his power, and so he was send off world. More and more of these Great Nameks were born, and they were all treated the same way.

The Great Nameks were born with a small fraction of the Power of the Dragon within them. So when the Eternal Dragons saw their descendants sent off into space, they were enraged. So they decided to punish the Namekian people. They created a disease which killed a large portion of the Namekians. The few left begged the dragons for forgiveness.

The dragons told them to create 7 orbs of the purest gold. When the Nameks had done this, the dragons surged their power into these balls. The Namekians were told to worship these balls, as if they were the dragons themselves. Even after this, more Great Nameks were born, but now the namekians knew better than to simply dispose of them. Instead they helped them to control their power.

The creation of the first dragon balls intrigued him, but what excited him more, was the Great Nameks. He was almost certain that he was a Great Namek, as he had reached power than none others of his race had ever before. Nail had to have been a Great Namek as well, before he fused with Piccolo, he was the strongest Namekian on Namek. Piccolo knew of only one more possible Great Namek.

Piccolo looked around at the dark surroundings. Everything in hell had a shade of black to it, even the water. He knew of some of the residents in hell, but currently he could see none of them. He walked along a large lake of dark and murky waters. Piccolo stopped and stared into the water. He was sure he had seen something move. Suddenly a pale face appeared in the water. Piccolo jumped back in shock as the creature leaped out of the water, and landed before him. It was pale as marble and its thin limbs seemed to go on forever. It looked at Piccolo with hungry eyes and the launched itself at him. Piccolo was not worried as he couldn't even sense this creature's power, but suddenly a pair of fangs pierced his skin on his neck.

He was immobilized. The creature had some kind of poison that had caused him to be unable to move. He could almost hear Vegeta laugh, killed by a mere ghoul from hell. Suddenly, a beam cut through the ghouls chest. The blast caused the ghoul to get knocked off of Piccolo and it landed lifeless on shore of the small lake. He looked around for his savior, and his eyes met those of a saiyan.

"Hello Piccolo" - Raditz spoke in a gruff voice with a smile on his lips, Piccolo couldn't judge whether the smile was a good thing or a bad thing. Raditz was a million times weaker than Piccolo, but he still hoped that the saiyan would not try to pick a fight with him. He had hoped he could finish this task, without getting into trouble.

"Last time I saw you, your Special Beam Cannon was making its way through my chest" - Raditz said and sat down in the rough sand. He looked up at Piccolo and gestured, for him to sit next to him. It didn't seem like Raditz had any hidden plans, but you could never be too safe. Yet, he decided to take the saiyan up on his offer and sat down next to him.

"Thank you. For saving me" - Piccolo said and rubbed his neck. Raditz shrugged and looked at Piccolo with a serious look.

"You know. Here in hell... You get a lot of time to think. Think about your life, think about your actions. And I think that is the reason they put us bad guys down here, instead of simply getting rid of us. Very few actually redeem themselves and become a better person. Not that I think I have. But after watching you, the prince and that android have a change of heart... I realized that perhaps I don't have to be evil" - Raditz said and looked down at his feet.

"You are saying that you are a 'good guy' now?" - Piccolo asked disbelievingly.

"No... No, that is not what I am saying. It is too late for me to change..." - Raditz said and pointed to the halo above his head.

"I have been dead. So has Goku" - Piccolo said with a knowing tone.

"Yeah, but you always had someone there to wish you back. Who would revive me?" - Raditz said with a grin. To that Piccolo had no answer.

"Well... Thank you for saving me anyways. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Lord Slug, if you know him" - Piccolo asked Raditz.

"Sure... He resides in a cave over there in that mountain" - Raditz said and pointed towards a mountain in the distance.

"Thank you. You can come with me, if you want to" - Piccolo said, just as he was about to take off.

"Sure.. Might as well" - said Raditz and took off together with Piccolo.

While they were soaring through the air Piccolo looked over at Raditz. He was having a hard time sensing powers while in hell, it seemed something was blocking his senses, so he couldn't get a proper reading on Raditz. As a pure saiyan, he knew that he had most likely trained all of these years in hell. Piccolo's curiosity got the better of him.

"Raditz, I have to ask. How strong exactly have you become?" - Piccolo asked. If he had the same potential as his brother, then Raditz may actually be quite strong.

"I thought you'd never ask. I think I will keep it a secret" - Raditz said, with a puzzling voice.

**On earth:**

Vegeta let himself rest for just a moment, just before he got back to training. Ever since Piccolo had told them they needed to train, he had pushed himself harder than ever before. Because Goku was dead, he was the one who had to protect the earth. Well, him and Uub. He smirked at the thought. Not that, the kid wasn't powerful, probably stronger even stronger than himself. But since Goku had died, he had been nothing but a trembling wreck.

Despite Piccolo's warning, Uub had not spend one second training. Vegeta had visited the lookout a few times, to get Senzu's or simply to check up on Uub. With Goku gone, he somehow considered Uub, to be his responsibility. Vegeta shook his head and got back to his training. It had only been a few months since Goku had died, but the saiyan royal had nearly doubled his power since then. He set the gravity to 500 times earth gravity and began his usual workout routine. It was a complex piece of work, but by now he had it memorized.

After an hour of hard training he turned down the gravity and grabbed the bag with Senzu's. He didn't really need the magical beans to train, but it certainly sped up the process. Due to him being a full blooded saiyan, regenerating from near death, made him stronger. That way he could train himself half to death, and then actually become stronger from it. As he looked into the bag, he saw that only one remained. He plopped it into his mouth and walked out the door.

Korin had always been slow at producing the magical beans, but straight after the whole Aku incident Vegeta had contacted him. Vegeta had hoped to purchase some seeds from him, and grow them himself. Even though Capsule Corp. did not specialize in plants, they did have access to some very large greenhouses, just outside of town. But Korin had refused. The Senzu beans, were something passed down from his ancestors and he wouldn't give them to Vegeta under any circumstances. Instead Vegeta had offered to pay him to produce more beans. With a quick withdrawal from his wife's bank account, he had made Korin a very rich cat. Ever since then, Korin always had 10 or so beans ready for him, whenever Vegeta stopped by. They had severely hastened Vegeta's training.

It didn't take him long to reach Korin tower, where the small cat-like creature handed him a bag of Senzu's. Vegeta was just about to go home to train again, when he felt a power on the lookout. He immediately recognized it as Uub, but what surprised him greatly, was that the young reincarnation was training. He could clearly feel his ki going up and down, and could even slightly hear him exerting himself up on the lookout. Instead of flying home, he decided to see how the young man was faring.

When Uub had trained with Goku, they had always sparred, and after that Goku would comment on his technique. Once in a while they would do a little physical training, to make sure they didn't get in bad shape, but mainly it was technique. When training alone, Uub found it very difficult to train his technique. There was no one to correct him, no one for him to try his skill out on and no one to teach him anything new.

He was in the midst of throwing a punch into the empty air, when suddenly he heard a gruff voice from above. "You are finally beginning to train" - Vegeta said as he looked down on Uub.

"Yes. It is really hard training alone, though" - Uub said and powered down.

"Depends on what you are training. If you want to train your body and become stronger, then it should be easy enough. If you want to become more skilled... Then yes, you would need someone to train with" - Vegeta said trying to sound wise.

"That is exactly my problem! Goku always said I have plenty of strength, but that I need more skill. That in order for me to become really powerful, I need to know when to punch and when to kick" - Uub said shaking his head. Vegeta looked as if he was considering something for a moment, then smiled.

"Come with me. I may not be your precious Kakarot, but I can sure as hell teach you a thing or two about fighting" - Vegeta said in his usual stern manner.

"Really? Wow, that would be awesome Vegeta!" - Uub said enthusiastically. Vegeta then soared off into the sky heading for Capsule Corp. and he was soon followed by Uub. Vegeta had never really trained anyone, but was surprisingly looking forward to it. Not only was he interested in training Uub, but since Goku was dead, Uub was at least the second strongest on the planet. That was simply too good of a challenge to pass up.

**On planet Vegeta:**

_52 years ago_

Celrey calmly walked through the maternity ward. On his right side there was a large window, and on the other side of the glass several dozen babies were aligned in individual cribs. On each crib there was a small name plate, and he was looking for one in particular. They were not in any specific order, so he spent at least 10 minutes looking around for the crib containing his son. But finally he found it. Avocan, the name plate stated. Celrey looked up at the small screen next to Avocan. It displayed both his power level, his weight, his length and his full name. But what really interested him was the power level. It read 51.

Celrey didn't know much about power levels of babies, so he looked at the screen of the baby next to Avocan. His name was Kakarot, and had a power level of a measly 2. He almost laughed at the puny power level, but contained himself.

"My son" - he said and placed his hand on the glass.

"That is your son?" - a saiyan next to him asked.

"Sure is" - Celrey said with a proud voice.

"You should feel honored. Due to his high power level, Frieza has personally assigned him with a mission" - The saiyan said with a smile on his face. He worked directly under Frieza and so he was always one of the first to know of Frieza's plans.

"Where to?" - Celrey asked shocked, he had assumed that as the father of Avocan, he would have been the first to know of his son's future.

"Planet Zoon. He is leaving tomorrow" - said the saiyan and walked out of the ward.

Celrey knew quite a bit about Zoon. He was the one who had discovered it and later he had notified King Vegeta about its existence, who then passed the information on to Frieza. The highest power level on the planet was 2176, far more than his son could handle, even in his Oozaru. It was a complete suicide mission. Why Frieza would sent an infant to this planet, was beyond him.

Despite what the unfamiliar saiyan had told him, he had to make sure he had been telling the truth. After a few minutes of walking, he had reached the departure bay. It was a large open hall, and the back wall was covered in a giant screen, which displayed the departures that would take place during the next couple of days. Celrey's hope almost disappeared when he found out, that tomorrow at noon, a ship was leaving for Zoon. Still, perhaps it was not for his son.

"The ship that leaves tomorrow for Zoon, can you tell me who is going to be aboard?" - Celrey asked the woman behind counter at the information stand.

"Sure. One passenger, an infant named Avocan" - she said with a smile.

All hope disappeared from Celrey's mind. His son was doomed. Celrey had almost given up when his eyes fell upon a ship. The departure bay was full of ships, yet this one caught his eye. Around all of the other ships, dozens of people flooded both in and out, and cargo was carried into the ships by small hovercrafts. But not this one. The one Celrey had noticed was completely abandoned. With a smile a plan began to spur inside his head.

In the midst of night, Celrey sneaked into the maternity ward. Normally it would have been locked, but he had bribed a guard to let the doors stay unlocked. He soon reached his target and with a swoop the young Avocan lay in his arms. Celrey prayed to god, that no one would be in the departure bay. Fortunately for him his wish was granted. Within minutes, both him and his son, were inside the abandoned ship. Celrey did not know much about space ships, but the ships controls looked simple, and after just 10 minutes of trial and error, the ship had left Planet Vegeta's atmosphere.

Just as they had entered the emptiness of space, Celrey had noticed where the ship was headed. To a planet called Falcoran. Celrey knew of hundreds of alien planets, and if he remembered correctly Falcoran was located relatively close to Planet Vegeta. It would not take more than a week to reach Falcoran.

"Sleep, my son. Sleep" - he said and leaned back in his seat.


	3. New Powers

**Chapter 2 New Powers!**

**On planet Falcoran:**

Goku walked up on the hill and looked out over the city. In many ways it resembled the cities on earth, but it was far more advanced. Huge skyscrapers towered so far up into the sky, that Goku couldn't even see the top. He allowed his senses to roam all over the city, it was filled to the rim with energies. Some of them were even quite high. Especially 5 of them were quite high, and those 5 were making their way towards Goku. It didn't take long before they had landed on the hillside in front of Goku.

"Who are you? What are you doing on our planet?" - one of them asked confidently. He was a little shorter than Goku and had jet black hair which spiked up in several directions. He was wearing a royal blue battle suit that fitted him as if it had been made for him. He had red gloves and red boots which both were reinforced by pieces of metal. A scouter decorated the left side of his face, and it was currently fixated on Goku. All of the five fighters had scouters on. Around his waist a furry belt was wrapped, but it soon untangled itself and swung lazily up to the man's side.

"Saiyan" - Goku said with a smirk.

"Be careful what you say next stranger! My race was a pro..." - the man in the blue fighting attire began, but was interrupted by Goku. "Our race" - Goku corrected him.

"You are not a saiyan! You have no tail" - a woman in the group said. She was wearing a pair of loose blue trousers and a red tank top. Her muscles were clearly defined, she was definitely a fighter. They all were.

"I lost it" - Goku said with a shrug.

"What is your name stranger?" - the man in blue asked.

"Goku" - the earth's hero said with a friendly smile.

"My name is Avocan. And if you were truly a saiyan you would know that 'Goku' is not a saiyan name!" - Avocan said with a smirk.

"I know. My saiyan name is Kakarot" - Goku answered.

"Enough of this! If you really are a saiyan, then how come you only have a power level of 10?!" - a large green man asked. He didn't looked like the patient type. The man was even taller than Piccolo and he looked like he was made out of pure muscle. He had no shirt on, but was wearing white bleached pants. Goku smirked and then let out a little bit of power.

"120.034.561" - the woman with the tank top, said with a smile. "Even weaker than me, and I am the weakest of our group!" - she said disappointedly.

"Your scouter's can detect really high power levels! I remember Frieza's overloaded at around... 200.000 or something like that" - Goku said remembering how Captain Ginyu had read his power level, all the way back on Namek.

"Frieza! Don't even mention his name!" - Avocan said with a hiss.

"There is no reason to be afraid of him! He is dead!" - Goku said, trying to calm Avocan.

"Dead? What happened?!" - the saiyan stranger asked in a demanding manner.

"Well... I fought him on Namek about 30 years ago, and beat him" - Goku said with a shrug.

"You... killed Frieza?" - Avocan asked in surprise.

"Well I didn't _kill_ him. Trunks did! Vegeta's son" - Goku said.

"Vegeta! No, that is impossible! The prince died many years ago!" - Avocan said in a sad tone.

"No, Vegeta is very much alive. He is back on earth..." - Goku said trying to explain the situation, but was interrupted by Avocan.

"Stop! You come to our planet uninvited and lie to us. Many have come to our planet hoping to steal our resources, but just like them, you will be stopped!" - Avocan said, regaining his composure.

"Will you do the honors, Paret?" - Avocan asked the woman in the tank top. Goku sensed for her energy, and was surprised to find, it was currently higher than his. "Wow! You are quite strong!" - Goku said astonished that someone he had never even heard of, possessed that kind of strength.

She smirked and launched herself at Goku. The saiyan barely managed to dodge the punch aimed for his neck, but then a kick met his back with a loud crack. He spun away from the lady, just for a second before appearing behind her. She had not expected this, and so Goku managed to land two punches to her back, before she kicked him away. Goku was sent flying, but he quickly steadied himself.

Goku smirked, then began to charge his signature ki beam. "KAMEHAMEHA!" - Goku cried and launched the giant bluish beam at the Paret. In the nick of time, she managed to jump to the side and save herself. But the attack had just been a decoy, she unfortunately realized this a second too late as Goku smashed his elbow into her neck knocking her unconscious.

"Hope I didn't hurt her" - Goku mumbled and shrugged.

"Argh! My turn!" - the large green man said in anger.

"No, Eagel! He is too powerful, we fight him together! He is stronger than he appears" - one of others said, who had been silent up until now. He was much calmer than his green comrade, but actually a tad bit weaker.

"He is right. But if we take him together, there will be little he can do!" - the last of Avocan's friend's said with confidence.

"Fine! Guse, Raiwan, you ready?" - Eagel asked. Without waiting for an answer he stormed at Goku. The saiyan easily dodged the punch, but it left him open to a right hook from Raiwan. She followed it up with a knee to Goku's stomach. Guse then fired a ki blast to send Goku into the ground.

"Yeah! We got him!" - Eagel said.

"Not quite yet!" - Goku said as the dust cleared. He had taken some damage, but compared to how much his opponents had put into their assault, it was nothing. Goku began to power up further, but then stopped.

"You don't believe me to be a saiyan... But I will prove you wrong!" - Goku said with a smile, then his aura turned golden. His hair flashed bright a few times, before settling on a bright golden color. His eyes were teal now, instead of their regular brown.

"You... are a super saiyan! But... that is impossible! There is only supposed to one every thousand years!" - Avocan said in astonishment.

Goku simply smirked and then appeared behind the three stunned fighters. In the blink of an eye he had sent them all flying into the ground. They crashed into the ground, but remained at conscious. The trio was just about to engage Goku again, but was stopped by Avocan. "Don't! A second super saiyan, I have to feel this one for myself!" - Avocan said and gestured for them to draw back.

Avocan approached Goku in a calm manner. He took a quick glance at his scouter and read Goku's power level. "" - Avocan said and stopped dead in his tracks. "Incredible power, for only the first level of super saiyan. If you are so trained in that state I can only assume, you have not have time to ascend further"- Avocan said cockily. He didn't wait for Goku to answer. Instead he began to power up. His aura flared out and his hair turned gold. It stood up in an aggressive manner, even spikier than Goku's.

**In hell:**

Piccolo was still following Raditz through hell. To Piccolo it was a horrifying place, but it almost seemed as if Raditz felt at home. "Last I saw him, he was in there" - Raditz said and pointed to a cave in the mountainside. Piccolo thanked Raditz and stepped inside the small cave. It seemed to go quite far into the mountain, but Piccolo patiently went deeper and deeper into the mountain. Piccolo allowed his senses to roam through the deep cave, but he felt nothing. Suddenly, though, a voice broke the silence.

"Finally. You are here Piccolo!" - a deep voice said, piercing through the darkness. As a namek, Piccolo didn't see well in the dark, but he didn't have to worry long, because with a flash the entire room was a lit. A large figure sat on a throne in the back of the cave.

"Were you expecting me?" - Piccolo asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. While in hell, I have gained... talents" - Lord Slug said with a smirk that resembled that of Frieza.

"You are bluffing! I know for a fact, that raising your power through training in hell, is impossible"

"Humph!... I have been down here for almost 3 decades. But the second I got here, I sought out Guru" - Lord Slug said, maintaining his smirk.

"Guru? Why would he be in hell?" - Piccolo asked.

"He is an old namek. He has committed quite a few atrocities in his life time. After I found him, I fused with him. He wasn't fond of the idea, but I didn't really give him a chance to say no. Let me tell you, his wisdom and my strength creates quite a combo. The fuse granted me some strange abilities. Like Guru I can unlock someone's potential. I can also, to an extent, see the future. Oh, and shroud peoples senses!" - Slug said with a loud grin. Piccolo glanced at him with a piercing glare. Slug closed his eyes and focused for a second. Then, suddenly, Piccolo could sense all of hell. Every single power, was now within his notice. Including the one behind him.

"Raditz!" - Piccolo snarled and turned around.

"Yes! After gaining these abilities I allied myself with him. He helped me lure you in, and I unlocked his potential!" - Guru said with cruel smile.

"Why would you want me to come here? I am stronger than both of you!" - Piccolo said with a confident tone.

"Just like you, I realized the potential of merging several Great Nameks with each other. I will absorb you and become the strongest namek ever!" - Slug shouted in an evil manner.

Suddenly Raditz grabbed Piccolo from behind. The saiyan held his arms in an iron grip, and Piccolo could in no way move. Piccolo snarled, did a somersault over Raditz. With the surprising maneuver, Raditz lost his grip. Piccolo smashed his feet into Raditz back, and he was sent into a cave wall.

"I knew you wouldn't be easy Piccolo" - Raditz said getting back on his feet. With a groan the long-haired saiyan began to power up. In a flash his hair turned golden, and his eyes changed color. Due to his hair length, his transformation resembled the third level of super saiyan. But his eyebrows revealed that he had only attained the first level of super saiyan. Still, his power was now higher than Piccolo's.

"I will enjoy beating you Piccolo!" - Raditz cried and launched himself at Piccolo. Although Raditz was stronger, the experienced namek moved out of the way. He then placed his knee into Raditz stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Raditz retailed, and blasted Piccolo at close range, it scorched Piccolo's green skin, but the strong fighter simply shrugged it off. He sent Raditz flying into the cave's roof, with a powerful fist. Raditz landed on the floor, but just as he was about to get back up, Piccolo smashed his foot into his head, causing him to go unconscious.

"You actually beat Raditz. I was not expecting that. His power was higher than yours, how did you do that?" - Lord Slug asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am suppressing my energy" - Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Really? You might as well reveal it all. It won't be enough, in any case!" - Lord Slug stated as he raised himself from his chair. Piccolo did as Lord Slug asked and powered up to his maximum, but Slug did the same. When they both finished, Piccolo was surprised to find, that Lord Slug was actually stronger. Without a moment to think, Piccolo's face was hit with a fist. Slug had extended his arm to collide with Piccolo's chin. The hand clasped around Piccolo's neck, and pulled him towards Slug. When he reached Lord Slug, the hand let go of Piccolo and Slug's other hand punched him the gut, which caused purple blood to splutter across the floor.

"To think that a Great Namek could be that weak" - Lord Slug mumbled with a shake of his head.

**On earth:**

The second they got to capsule corp. Vegeta and Uub had sparred. Vegeta had insisted that they fought, as it would help train Uub's skill, in battle. From the start Vegeta had gone all out, and the sudden power had surprised Uub. So for a few minutes Vegeta had the upper hand, but Uub was simply stronger than Vegeta and it didn't take Uub long to best Vegeta. But the saiyan had been hiding his best card so far, he had one advantage over Uub. Experience.

"Solar Flare!" - Vegeta cried as a bright light erupted from his hands. He hated he had to resort to such a technique to beat the young man, but Vegeta would not lose to his rival's pupil under any circumstances. As expected it took Uub completely off guard, and before he had regained his vision, Uub was on the floor.

"Wow! That was an interesting technique!" - Uub said in astonishment as he rubbed his eyes. "It isn't about the technique, it is about how you use it!" - Vegeta said with a snare. Uub simply nodded with eyes filled with awe. Uub picked himself off the ground, and prepared for round two. "You want to try again?" - Vegeta asked in surprise.

"Of course. I can't let you go around thinking you are stronger than me!" - Uub said with confidence. Vegeta simply smiled and engaged Uub again. Every time they sparred, Vegeta beat him in the end. Even when Uub transformed into his Majin state, Vegeta still somehow managed to defeat him. Due to his vast experience, Vegeta could predict most of Uub's assaults, and when he couldn't he always had some strategy to turn it around.

They were about to begin their 13th sparring round, and had already consumed 3 Senzu beans each, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Vegeta walked to the central and disabled the gravity machine, then after adjusting to the much weaker gravity, he opened the door.

"Trunks!" - Vegeta said astonished. His son never interfered with his training. Then Vegeta's eyes darted to the left to see Goten also standing there. "What are you doing here?" - Vegeta said suddenly getting suspicious. Uub stepped up behind and Vegeta and waved at the two half-saiyans. "Hey guys! Good to see you again" - Uub said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you too!" - Goten said happily.

"You didn't answer my question!" - Vegeta demanded impatiently.

"Well, since Piccolo asked us to train, me and Goten have been training with each other. But earlier today we sensed you and Uub training, so we hoped we could join in!" - Trunks said slowly, hoping his dad wouldn't refuse. Vegeta contemplated over this for a second, before answering.

"Fine. All of three of you meet me in the mountains just outside town, at sunrise!" - Vegeta said.

"Is it okay if Gohan comes?" - Uub asked with a smirk. "Gohan? I didn't think he was going to train" - Vegeta said surprised. Uub didn't answer, he simply smiled.

"If he wants, he can come!" - Vegeta said and walked out of the gravity room.

"It was nice seeing you guys again, but I'm going to head off!" - Uub said with a smile, and then disappeared.

**On planet Falcoran:**

"Damn it! Even in my second form you are still stronger than me!" - Avocan shouted in anger.

"Listen, just drop it. You don't have to fight me!" - Goku said trying to console the angered saiyan.

"Shut up! I have to defend my home!" - Avocan said with a snare.

"But I am not here to harm anyone!" - Goku said.

"You... You're not?" - Avocan asked calming down a little.

"Then why are you here?!" - demanded the saiyan.

"I am here, because I need your help - Goku said.

"For what?" - Avocan asked suspiciously .

"It... Is difficult to explain" - Goku said as trustworthy as possible.

"Sure it is! Just drop the act I know you are lying!" - Avocan shouted angrily and powered up to his maximum in the second form. In the blink of an eye, he was pounding on Goku. His fist fell with a blinding speed, but none of them hit their target. Goku slipped around each of them. He did it completely effortlessly, yet he didn't launch a counter-attack on Avocan. "Fight back, you coward!" - Avocan cried at Goku.

A split second after the words had left Avocan's mouth, he was knocked into the ground. He was about to engage Goku again, but was interrupted. "Avocan! Why don't you show this liar, your full power?" - Eagel shouted.

Avocan was just about to answer, but realized he had no other choice. "Fine. Stranger, it has been an honor fighting with you" - Avocan said and began to power up once again. His muscles bulged and his hair wavered slightly. Then his hair explosively began to grow. It flowed down his back in a majestic manner, and his eyebrows faded away. When his eyes fell on Goku, he seemed completely calm. He extended his arms out to his side and two balls of energy formed at his palms. The orbs of ki kept growing till they were both about the size of a small car. In a flash he brought his arms together and the two energy balls merged together to become on enormous sphere of energy.

"Purifying Spark" - screamed Avocan and the energy surged forward with an amazing speed. Goku had no way of dodging it, and it hit him square in the chest. The attack was fierce and powerful, but short. Due to the amazing speed of the ki attack, the giant sphere of energy Avocan had been holding was very quickly drained. "It is over" - Avocan said calmly.

"Wow! That was one powerful attack!" - Goku shouted excitedly as the smoke cleared. His clothes had a large scorched hole at his chest, but his skin had taken no visible damage.

"You... I don't understand" - Avocan asked, losing his calm demeanor.

"You are not the only one with a transformation!" - said Goku with a smile and pointed to his hair. It was much spikier and more rigid than before Avocan had launched his attack.

"This isn't good guys!" - Raiwen said with her eye fixated on her scouter.

"What do you mean?" - Eagel asked with wide eyes. He had seen Avocan's Purifying Spark many times before, but he had never seen it fail, so he knew something was wrong.

"Avocan is at his max, while this Goku is only at the second stage and their power levels are almost exactly equal!" - Raiwen said in astonishment. Eagel adjusted his scouter so it displayed him, Avocan and the other saiyan's power level.

"You are right! Goku is at , while Avocan is only at !" - Eagel suddenly fearing defeat.

"Our only hope is that this other saiyan hasn't achieved the third stage!" - Guse said in a gullible voice. The others didn't believe him, but knew if there was any chance they could win, it depended on if Goku had achieved the third level of super saiyan.

Avocan had overheard their conversation, and knew his chances were slim. Unlike the others, he didn't actually need a scouter. He could sense power levels just fine, but he enjoyed being able to assign an exact value to his own power. So he didn't need his headwear to tell he was outmatched. He strongly doubted Guse's idea about Goku not having achieved the third stage. He didn't give up however, he had to fight for his planet.

"This could be a fun match!" - Goku said with excitement.

"I haven't had a spar this intense, since I trained Uub" - Goku said and took his battle pose.

"Fighting isn't about fun! It is about honor and strength!" - Avocan said angrily.

"Geesh! You sound just like Vegeta. Sure fighting for the fun of it, isn't very noble, but there is no reason you shouldn't at least try to have fun" - Goku said.

"Enough!" - Avocan shouted and launched himself at Goku. Since their power was almost even, everyone had assumed it would be an intense fight, but the second Avocan threw the first punch, it was clear that he was still the underdog. Goku blocked his punch and slammed his knee into Avocan's stomach. He then proceeded to slam Avocan in the back, and kick him in the kneecap. Avocan cried in pain, but continued to fight back.

Despite his efforts, Avocan didn't land a single punch. It always seemed as if Goku knew what Avocan would do, and it quickly caused Avocan to tire out. "Stop dodging!" - shouted Avocan as he zoomed in for another assault. Instead of moving out of the way, Goku stood still. When Avocan reached him, Goku fiercely blocked his kick and smashed his knee into Avocan's abdomen. Goku then prepared a small ki blast which connected with Avocan's face with a small explosion.

"How! We are equal in power, how come I can't even touch you!?" - Avocan screamed.

"Calm down! You are too angry to fight to your full potential" - Goku said.

Avocan was just about to retort, but then he realized the truth of Goku's words. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He allowed his anger to dissipate and opened his eyes again. "You are right. Are you ready to lose?" - Avocan said with a cocky smile.

"Bring it!" - Goku said with an excited voice.

This time Avocan didn't engage Goku as recklessly as before. He was more thoughtful, and instead he waited for Goku to fly at him. The saiyan from earth smiled and suddenly disappeared. Avocan looked around, confusedly. Suddenly a punch connected with his back and its impact caused Avocan to cry out in pain. He spun around quickly and surprised Goku, by smashing his foot into Goku's head.

The saiyan with the orange clothes launched a punch towards Avocan's face. But Avocan raised his tail and caught Goku's fist. Avocan smirked and then grabbed Goku's wrist with his own hands. With a roar of strength he threw Goku into the ground. Like earlier he extended his arms out to the side and two orbs of energy began to grow at his hands. Goku was just getting back on his feet, when he saw Avocan charging his attack.

Goku could most likely have gotten out of the way, but instead he chose a more aggressive approach. He soared up to meet Avocan's beam. "Purifying Spark!" - Avocan screamed for the second time in the fight. The beam consumed Goku fully, and as it collided with the ground below him, it exploded savagely. "Yes! I won!" - Avocan said and powered down.

"Afraid not!" - Goku said. His clothes were torn and shredded, but he himself was unscathed.

"But..." - Avocan began but was interrupted by a new voice.

"I think you forgot, how Purifying Spark works Avocan" - an elder voice said.

Avocan swirled around in surprise. "Dad!" - Avocan said and lowered his head in respect.

"Master Celrey" - Avocan's friends said and nodded their head as well.

"The Purifying Spark only hurts those who are evil. Those with evil intentions. This man, is not evil and he does not need purifying" - Celrey said and walked slowly over to Goku who had landed on the ground. Celrey's hair was grey and thin, and his skin was wrinkled. He had a long beard that resembled that of Master Roshi, but he was much more muscular than Roshi.

"Kakarot, you say... I remember you. My son and I left Planet Vegeta when you were both babies. But when it was destroyed I assumed that everyone was killed. How did you survive? How did the prince survive?" - Celrey asked.

"As far as I know, the prince was with Frieza, when he blew it up. And I myself had just been sent to earth, when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta" - Goku said and descended to his base state.

"Earth.. I don't remember that planet. But, more to the point, you said you needed my son?" - Celrey said with genuine interest.

"Yes, my planet is in danger. The universe is in danger" - Goku said intensively.

**Authors note:**

****_So it has been quite a long time since the last post. But if I were you, I wouldn't expect more frequent uploads. _

_You see, before I uploaded these things because I kind of saw it as my duty, that since I had started this thing I had to finish it. But right now, I simply have too much on my plate to do regular uploads. Getting one a month, probably isn't completely unrealistic though, but it is hard to tell. _

_As of right now, I will only write these when I want to, and as my homework amount increases with the new school year, I doubt my will to write will be very great._


	4. The New King

**Chapter 3 The New King**

**On a distant planet, 2 months ago:**

Goku and Piccolo both appeared out of nowhere. They stood in the middle of a marble hall. The roof was at least 40 feet above them, and the walls were decorated with pillars, paintings and colored windows. The hall was incredible long, and continued for about 30 feet in front of them, and seemed to continue forever behind them. At the end of the hall 5 people stood and was waiting for them.

"Hello Goku. Hello Piccolo. I am Fotia" - the tallest male spoke calmly. He was clad in red velvet.

"I am his brother, Anemos. That is my sister Nero" - said the man clad in pale colors and gestured to the woman in blue.

"And I am their mother, Gaion" - said the last women, who was wearing brown and green colors.

"We are the prime kai's" - said Fotia.

"Why have you brought us here?" - Piccolo demanded.

"You should be more respectful, we did just save your friends lives" - Anemos said with a cocky smile.

"You.. You killed Posset?" - Goku asked astounded.

"Indeed. When we saw you were in trouble I teleported us to you and defeated the foul nightmare called Posset" - said Gaion.

"Couldn't you have done that earlier?" - Goku asked and gestured to the halo floating over his head.

"Do not worry. I will give you back your life in due time" - Nero said with a gentle smile.

"You didn't answer my question. Why have you brought us here?" - Piccolo asked impatiently. He didn't know much about the Prime kai's. But he did know, that they rarely interfered with the events occurring in the physical realms and when they did, it was serious.

"Of course. This is Prodoti. He is a Sofos. They have for millions of years been known to sense horrible events before they occur, and have thus proved a valuable sense of guidance over the millennia's" - Anemos said and gestured to the fifth person. He was of average height and had grey skin. His nose was small and stubby, but he had a large mouth that was constantly smiling, his eyes glowed in an enticing way, as if he knew a secret. He had short dark hair that seemed to be unaffected by gravity.

"He has recently warned us of a occurrence that will take place on earth, so we have brought you here. We will train you in preparation of this crisis. However if what Prodoti has sensed is true, you two won't be enough..." - Nero began.

"One. Just one. I am not a fighter anymore" - Piccolo said coldly.

"In that case, we will need even more fighters. We were hoping you could contact your friends, and they could come train with us" - Nero finished.

"That sounds great! I will go get them right now!" - said Goku excitedly and placed two fingers on his forehead.

"I am afraid for right now, a single message will have to do. We have other plans for you. Even with your friend's help, we will need you to recruit more fighters" - Gaion said.

**In hell:**

Piccolo wiped the blood from his chin and narrowed his eyes in on Lord Slug. His power had increased amazingly from last time Piccolo had fought him. It had to be his fusion with Guru, it has almost tripled his power. Piccolo shook his head and regained his focus. For now the fight was at a stalemate, but he knew that Slug would soon engage him again. "It is futile Piccolo. I am stronger than you now, you know that!" - said Lord Slug with a smile on his green lips.

Instead of answering Piccolo, flashed away and appeared behind Lord Slug. Unfortunately Slug was ready for him, and spun around with an amazing speed. Like before Piccolo ended up coughing up blood. "Did you forget? I can predict the future!" - Lord Slug grinned maniacally.

Piccolo snarled. The fight was not looking good, not only was Slug stronger than himself, he could also see all of Piccolo's moves before he even thought of them. Piccolo was just about to retreat and ask for help from Goku, but then a voice sounded in his head.

"Piccolo" - the rumbling voice said slowly.

Piccolo was stunned. Some part of his mind recognized the voice, but it was impossible.

"Piccolo" - It said again more insisting this time.

"Elder Guru?" - Piccolo asked in shock.

"Yes. It is me" - Guru said in a wise manner.

"But... How? I thought you and Lord Slug had fused?" - Piccolo asked Guru mentally.

"We did. But it was an involuntary fuse. He forced me to fuse with him, and so a part of my mind remains within his" - Guru said.

"Incredible!" - Piccolo breathed.

"It is quite exerting to contact you without him discovering it. But I must help you" - the elder said.

"I should be able to gain control of his body for a few seconds, when I do you must strike!" - Guru said with a sudden urgency.

"I will not disappoint you" - Piccolo said as he bowed his head and got ready to fight Slug once again.

"If your plan is to fuse with him, you must do it while I am in control. Otherwise he too will exist within your mind, like I now exist within his" - Guru said ending the mental connection. Piccolo then smirked and looked up at Slug. Like before he stormed at Slug, but instead of predicting it like earlier Slug looked surprised. Even with the element of surprise Slug still managed to block Piccolo's kick. "How? This shouldn't be happening!" - Lord Slug cried as he received a punch from Piccolo.

I guess Slug was unable to predict Guru's interference, thought Piccolo as he launched another punch at Slug. Instead of blocking it though Slug simply let the punch hit. He didn't blink or flinch. Didn't move a muscle. Seeing his opportunity to fuse with Lord Slug, he extended his arm and placed it on Lord Slugs chest.

Suddenly a thought flashed through his mind. After he had fused with Kami and Nail, his personality had changed slightly. But fusing with such an evil Namekian as Slug, might change his personality very drastically. As he was having second thoughts, Guru's voice once again sounded within his mind.

"Now Piccolo!" - the elder said desperately.

Piccolo wished he had more time to think, but he knew that if he waited too long, Guru wouldn't be able to contain Slug, and it would be too late. Using his Namekian powers, he forced Slug's spirit to flow into him, and merge with his own. With a loud bang and flash of light their fuse finished. Lord Slug was no longer in the cave, but Piccolo was still there. He was changed however.

The Namek clenched his fists and felt his own power. His reaction was minimal, but if anyone around would have been able to sense powers, they would have felt the massive increase in his power. He closed his eyes and focused on something. When he opened his eyes again, they were filled with shock.

"No... That can't be. I need to find Goku, I need to warn him!" - Piccolo said horrified.

**On the kai planet:**

Gohan felt like he had been sitting still for ages. Even longer than the last time. "Why is it taking so long?" - Gohan asked opening his eyes.

"You have aged since last time, and it has... changed your power and potential" - the kai said continuing the ritual.

"Changed?! For the better or worse?" - Gohan asked worriedly.

"I am not sure. Last time, you were still young and as half saiyan your muscles will keep developing until somewhere in your forties" - the elder kai said between dance moves.

"So that means my potential has increased, right?" - Gohan asked with an excited voice.

"You are also half human, and as human your body is not nearly in as good shape today as it was 17 years ago" - the kai said considering his words.

Gohan was a smart man, and although he wasn't a geneticist he knew some about human and saiyan physiology and general genetics. When two humans had a child, some things were more dominating than other. Such as brown eyes over blue eyes. He figured that the saiyan physiology would dominate the human in a similar way, but he could not be sure. As he considered the different factors for his own DNA, a figure plopped into existence next to the younger kai, who had now fallen asleep.

"Arhh!" - cried the kai as he was awoken due to the sudden appearance of a familiar human.

"Uub! What are you doing here?" - the young kai said realizing who it was that had awakened him.

"Well, I couldn't get any more training done today, so I figured I might as well come here and wait for Gohan to be done" - said Uub and sat down next to the deceased kai.

"I did kind of think he would have been by now" - Uub said in wonder.

"It wouldn't take this long, if you all would just let me concentrate!" - the elder kai said in anger.

**On earth:**

Vegeta looked at his reflection in the mirror. His piercing eyes met his reflection with a scowl. His hair was still soaked from his shower and a towel hung over his shoulder. He let his hand flow through his black hair. His previous completely dark hair had now a few grey stings. He tired out quicker and getting warmed up took him much longer than it should. He was getting old. At the age of 58 he, by human standards, should have retired from fighting long ago. He jumped into his standard training outfit, the royal blue full-body leotard. He stuck his feet into his white boots and put his gloves on. Vegeta looked back in the mirror, and smiled once again. "Hmph! Old age never stopped a saiyan" - he said to his reflection and walked out the door.

He landed on the mountain peak and looked out over west city. He had brought a duffle bag, with training equipment and placed it on the ground. It was still incredibly early in the morning, and the town had not yet awakened. No cars were in the streets and no lights were lit. It would be at least an hour till sunrise, but he wanted to get some training done alone before the others arrived. None of them was at his level. Uub was physically stronger than him, but Vegeta could still best him in battle. His son and Goten only stood a chance if they fused, and even then Vegeta could still take them out without breaking a sweat. Vegeta was a bit curious about Gohan. He had not trained for almost 2 decades and so obviously he was not nearly as strong as he was when he was younger. Yet, Vegeta was intrigued. The way Uub had smiled earlier, it seemed like there was something Uub wasn't telling.

Vegeta shook his head, and was just about to start training, when a voice interrupted him. "Really? This is where you want to train?" - a familiar voice said from above him.

"Gohan!" - Vegeta erupted as he recognized the voice. "What are you doing here? The sun won't rise for at least another hour!" - Vegeta said as Gohan landed in front of him.

"I figured you would go ahead and start training without the rest of us. Because you think we are 'beneath your level'. I am here to prove you wrong" - Gohan said, stretching his muscles.

"Don't embarrass yourself! There is no way, you could last 10 minutes against me! 18 years ago, maybe. But not today" - Vegeta said in confidence.

Before Vegeta had even noticed his aura flaring out, Gohan had swooped behind him, and pounded his knee into the royal saiyan's back. Vegeta was sent face first into the cliff. Gohan grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the ground. "You sure?" - Gohan spoke in a mocking fashion. Vegeta's hair flashed golden, and within seconds he was freed from Gohan grip. Gohan didn't even manage to back away, before Vegeta's fist collided with his face.

"Oh yeah, I am sure" - Vegeta and got into his battle stance.

"Super Saiyan 2? You are going to have to all out against me Vegeta" - Gohan said confidently.

"Ha! Not even Kakarot could fight me at that stage!" - Vegeta shouted and launched himself at Gohan. But before he had reached Gohan, the younger saiyan had disappeared. Vegeta didn't get much time to search for him however, as Gohan smashed his heel into Vegeta's back. Vegeta dodged Gohan next assault, but it didn't help him much, as Gohan was quick to follow up with a fist directed at Vegeta abdomen. The prince wouldn't allow him to beat him around like that. Vegeta sent Gohan off his tail, with a small ki blast.

Gohan stormed towards the saiyan prince, as fast as he could, but Vegeta zipped away from him, causing Gohan to chase him. After a short chase, Gohan suddenly lost track of Vegeta. He was confused for a second, but when something hit him in the back he knew exactly where Vegeta was. Gohan stopped midair, but as he was about to lunge back at the saiyan, a giant beam hit him in the chest.

Due to the powerful blast, Gohan was sent into a small canyon. Vegeta suddenly appeared behind him and slammed him in to the cliff walls. Just as Gohan freed himself of the rock, Vegeta had left his field of vision again. "Stop playing around Vegeta, and come fight me!" - Gohan shouted as he brushed some rubble off his shoulder. Vegeta was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Trust me Gohan. You don't want to fight me. I am stronger than I have ever been before!" - Vegeta said in a calm and yet mocking tone.

Within the blink of an eye, Gohan and Vegeta had engaged in a deadly dance of fist and feet.

The sun was now rising over the horizon and three figures were floating through the sky towards a mountain ridge in the west. Two of the had a worried look on their face, but the last smiled a gleeful smile. They had all sensed the fight taking place in the mountains, and they both recognized the two powers, but they couldn't understand how, one of the had gotten so incredibly high.

Gohan was huffing and puffing and droplets of sweat were rolling down his forehead, but his opponent was in the same state. Gohan dashed to the side and fired a bolt of energy at Vegeta. The saiyan easily blocked it, but the distraction was enough for Gohan to lunge at Vegeta. Gohan smashed his fist into the others chin, Vegeta jumped back and in the process smashed his foot into Gohan's face. Vegeta then rocketed himself off a cliff wall and head butted Gohan in his stomach.

With a large ki beam, the canyon was completely blown apart. As the debris settled, the fight had risen into the sky. The fists met feet, and the feet met fists.

Goten, Trunks and Uub had now made their way to the mountains and were watching the fight.

"How is that Gohan that powerful?" - Goten asked in wonder. He respected his brother greatly, but Gohan had barely stretched a muscle since he was 18 years old.

"Yeah! Just a few months ago, he wasn't even that much stronger than me and Goten, and now he is holding his own against my dad!" - Trunks said in astonishment.

"Hehe, it is extraordinary, isn't it?" - Uub said and crossed his arms.

"Do you know something, Uub?" - Trunks asked, as his eyes narrowed in on Uub.

"Well, him and I took a little trip to the kai planet, and the elder kai unlocked his potential again" - Uub said with a smile.

"But... how is he that strong?" - Trunks asked, still not fathoming Gohan power increase.

"The elder kai said, that Gohan had the potential to become the strongest in the universe. Too bad your brother is such a pacifist" - Uub said with a smile.

"ENOUGH!" - Vegeta shouted as he pushed himself away from Gohan.

"I can tell you are holding back. How about this, we both go all out, and then we can truly fight?" - said Vegeta gruffly, but with a smile on his battered face.

"Sounds good!" - Gohan said and lifted his head, so his face pointed towards the sky. Vegeta had expected Gohan to turn super saiyan, but it sure didn't look like it. A contorted cry bellowed out from Gohan's mouth, and a massive aura flared out around him. It was fierce red and flashed around like lighting. After almost a minute his aura slowed down and stayed at a constant aggressive state. He smiled cruelly and turned his face down to look at Vegeta. "This is my true power. Still feeling cocky?" - said Gohan, with a smile that both displayed friendliness and yet confidence. It was a mix of his father and Piccolo's.

"Excited, more like it" - said Vegeta and transformed into the third stage of super saiyan.

The battle was at a standstill as Vegeta had not yet transformed into his final form. "Go dad!" - Trunks shouted cheering his father on. He truly enjoyed watching his father fight, it always enticed him, and made him all excited.

"Oh, you made it" - said Vegeta as he noticed Goten, Trunks and Uub were watching them fight. "Gohan, I reckon we should help them start off their training, before we continue our little spar" - Vegeta said looking over at Gohan.

"Sounds good to me" - said Gohan and powered down.

**In hell:**

Piccolo soared high over hell, now that he could feel powers again, he could easily navigate around. After he had seen the future that was to come, he had used his newly acquired ability of blocking senses to shield himself from the view of the Prime kai's. He was heading straight for the check-in station. King Yemma wasn't much for letting souls out of hell, but Piccolo hoped that once he explained the scenario Yemma, would trust him. Unfortunately Piccolo's new power only allowed him to see how things turned out, in case he did not interfere and so seeing his own fate, was utterly impossible.

As he flew high over hell, he noticed something. The terrain in hell reminded him of that of earth, except it was all grey and dark. There were forest and fields like on earth, but the forest were dead and dried out, and the fields were not lush and green, but pale and lifeless. But something on the horizon looked different. When he got closer he could tell what it was, a forest fire. Although Piccolo cared not what happened in hell, he still felt a strong urge begging him to see what was going on.

He descended and landed between the burning trees. He could feel a power. It was insignificant, but he recognized it from somewhere. It was not far off, so he decided he might as well check it out. As he got closer, the familiarness of the power plagued him, like a splinter stuck in his mind. But when he reached it, he was stunned. It was a tall figure, as tall as Piccolo himself. Green skin, a shade paler than Piccolo's. A bald head with two antennas. It was him.

"Piccolo?" - King Piccolo asked.

"No you are not my son.. You are different somehow. Powerful" - King Piccolo said and paced around his son.

"My stars, you are strong. You look like me, but we seem to be unlike in so many ways" - the self pronounced king said with a satisfied smile.

"I am, however, glad you found me" - King Piccolo said with a smile that showed off his namekian fangs.

"I have been stuck in this wretched place for far too long! I will absorb you, and with our new strength, we can both get out here!" - King Piccolo said and extended his hand towards Piccolo's chest.

"Get of my old man!" - Piccolo said and flicked his father's hand away.

"You will do as I say" - he roared and lunged at Piccolo. But it didn't do him much good, as he had barely reached Piccolo, before a beam pierced through his chest.

"No... My son... My own flesh and blood" - King Piccolo said as purple blood seeped from his mouth.

"I am so much more than just your reincarnation" - Piccolo said and dashed to the skies once again. The encounter had been unpleasant, but brief. He had no time to waste, he had to reach Yemma.

But there was still a long road ahead, the cave had been located in the deepest depths of hell, at least a three week journey. Another issue, was that because he was afraid of getting lost in the abyss, he couldn't take the most direct path. Hell was sort of like an island, floating in the middle of nothing. If he took the direct path to Yemma, he would have to fly out over the edge of hell, and deep into the blinding white void. And it did not look inviting.

The worst part, was that now that his mind consisted of so many different personalities his mind was now a complete jumble of mixed emotions. Even looking down on the rough terrain of hell, caused several different reactions. And that made taking even the slightest decision pure torture.

But suddenly a memory surfaced. It was one of himself, a younger and less experienced Piccolo, but himself nonetheless, traveling down a long unwinding path of golden concrete that floated above a thick layer of golden clouds. Even just that single image, produced a painful response. It didn't even seem like his own memory, it seemed like an image he once saw, but never fully understood. But he did recognize it. And thus with a smirk, he turned his flight path upward and quickly neared the golden clouds.

**On earth: **

Goten and Trunks had fused, it had taken them 2 tries to get it right, but once they had, Gotenks had transformed into a super saiyan. Him and Uub had started sparring, but it wasn't until Uub transformed into his Majin state, that he stood a chance. Gohan and Vegeta hadn't resumed their spar. Instead they were tutoring Gotenks and Uub. Every 5 minute the two fighters would disengage, and Uub take advice and pointers from Vegeta and Gohan would help Gotenks.

But because Gotenks was a fused being, they could not keep this up. After they had defused. They swapped partners. Goten and Trunks were now fighting, but in order to make the fight more intense Goten and Trunks were equipped with weights. They were strapped over their shoulders, around their feet and their wrists. Vegeta had instructed them to stay in their base form, in order to make the weights more effective.

Meanwhile, Gohan was fighting Uub, while Vegeta was spectating both fights, and helping Goten, Trunks and Uub out verbally as much as he could. However it didn't take long before they were all too tired to continue and it was turning night so Goten, Trunks and Uub all scampered off. Just as Gohan was about to leave, Vegeta called him out.

"Aren't you going to finish what you started?" - Vegeta said tauntingly.

"Sorry Vegeta, I am simply too worn out" - Gohan said and shrugged. But Vegeta stuck his hand into his duffle bag and fished out a small pouch, that Gohan recognized immediately. "I only have 2 left" - Vegeta stated simply. "So. Let me ask you again; Aren't you going to finish what you started?" - Vegeta said.

**In a distant dimension, 3 months ago:**

"King Klepsei, you summoned me" - said the man kneeling on the floor. It was hard to distinguish his features since he draped in black cloth. But it was visible that he had pale grey skin, and his hair was a completely black color. He was of average height, and although he at first glance did not look muscular, his thin arms did posses some powerful rope-like muscles that snaked their way up and down his limbs.

"I did. You have proved to be quite resourceful. I am genuinely glad, that I did not kill you like the rest of your species" - said the creature that the pale man was kneeling for. He was large. He had broad shoulders and muscular limbs. He was 7 feet tall, and wore a blue loose fitting fighting suit. Over his shoulders a piece of white cloth was draped. His had pale red skin and yellow cat-like eyes. With two large pointy ears and two small horns, his large head did not lack features. Even his enormous chin was decorated by a beard. If a human had looked upon this creature, they would have said that he reminded them of the devil.

"As we now mourn the anniversary of the previous king's death, my council and I have prepared a plan. And if all goes according to it, you will play a vital part of that plan" - the red skinned creature said and arose from his metal throne. He strafed a few steps over to the window, and looked out over a planet that looked to be in chaos. "Ever since the departure and death of the king, our civilization has been in shambles. They do not understand how their precious king could abandon them like that, and then pass away when they needed him the most. I have tried my best as his successor, but it has not been easy." - the giant said and walked over to the other man, and gestured for him to rise.

"You are a fine king, your grace" - the pale man said and lowered his head respectfully.

"I am a great king! But the people's strength is scattered. I hope to unite them, with something they do understand. Revenge!" - he said and raised a fist in a dramatic manner.

"What role exactly do I play in this?" - the pale man asked.

"Although that even the weakest of our foot soldiers today are much stronger than the king was when he died, I can't take any risks. On the planet where I wish to seek our revenge, there are a group of individuals who surprisingly, have some strength. I wish you to dispose of these individuals" - the current king said and laid his hands on the shoulders of the pale man.

"Your grace. Don't you think assassination is a bit of a waste of my skills?" - he said wondering.

"Let me finish! Another thing that might cause us some problems, is the kai's. I am hoping, you could take them both out, with one blow. I just need to know, that you are with me" - He said and looked challengingly into the other man's eyes.

"Of course, your grace. We will avenge King Dabura!" - he said.

**Authors note:**

****_Not much to note really...  
_

_You might find uploads a little bit more frequent since my faith in writing has been restored. But who knows how long that will last..._


	5. Advancements

**Chapter 4 Advancements**

Piccolo had reached Snakeway, but it had been tough. When he was flying through the dense cloud layer, it felt like something was weighing him down. He exerted all of his energy just to make it through, so when he landed on Snakeway he had passed out immediately. When he awoke, he had no idea how long he had been asleep. He just knew he had to hurry. He was however glad he had remembered Snakeway, it would allow him to take a much more direct path to the check-in station, without risking getting lost in the void.

However it was still a long way. So with no time to lose, he soared onwards.

**On earth:**

Vegeta and Gohan were still fighting when the sun arose. They were both completely worn out, but were both equally stubborn. Gohan zipped close to Vegeta and threw a punch at him, that although it would have killed a normal man, it was still way below Gohan's standards. So of course Vegeta dodged it. Then Vegeta grabbed Gohan's wrist and flung him into the ground. Just before he collided with the rough terrain Gohan managed to steady his flight.

"Vegeta... I am tired. Can't we please stop this?" - Gohan asked pleadingly.

"Are you giving up?" - Vegeta asked with a smile that was supposed to be cocky, but ended up looking more pathetic.

"I can tell you are tired as well, let's just continue this another time!" - Gohan said softly.

"NO! I will not stop!" - shouted Vegeta and with renewed energy soared in towards Gohan. Even though the saiyan hybrid was tired, he was still aware enough, to notice a sloppy move when he saw one. He side stepped and Vegeta collided with the ground. Rubble flew through the air, and the lifeless terrain was torn even more apart. Vegeta raised himself from the ground, but Gohan quickly smashed his fist into Vegeta's neck knocking him out cold. Gohan shook his head, and then lifted Vegeta up and flew towards the city.

When he reached Capsule Corp. Bulma let him in, wearing only a bathrobe and holding a coffee mug. "Gohan, what are you doing here at this hour? And what is wrong with Vegeta?!" - she exclaimed when she saw who Gohan was carrying.

"After we were done with our training, he and I sparred a little. We ended up continuing on all night" - he said with a grin as he walked in and placed Vegeta on the couch. As he raised himself up from the couch he looked at Bulma with a serious look. "Is something wrong with Vegeta?" - he asked.

"Yeah... Lately, he has been worried that he is getting old. That his body is... failing him" - Bulma said with a sad look on her aged face.

"That is too bad. Listen Bulma, I got to get home, Videl is probably worried sick" - Gohan said.

"Of course. See you Gohan" - she said as he walked out the door.

**On a distant planet:**

Goku and Avocan had both appeared on the Prime kai planet, just a few hours ago. After Goku had convinced him to come and help protect earth, he had contacted the kais telepathically, they had teleported them both back to their planet. Goku and Piccolo both had their own personal rooms in the palace, and Nero had prepared a room for Avocan.

During the last two months both Goku and Piccolo had traveled to many different dimensions and planets trying to get any suitable fighters to help their cause. The Prime kais had records of every single fighter in existence, and during the last two months they had visited all of the powerful ones. Avocan was the first to actually to come back to the kai planet.

"Is everything okay in here?" - Goku asked Avocan after he had showed him his room.

"Yeah, I think I am okay" - Avocan answered friendly. After they had gotten past their rough introduction, he and Goku had actually gotten along really well.

"In that case, I will leave you to yourself" - Goku said and left Avocan's room. He still sometimes got lost in the giant palace, but he did roughly know the way to kais quarters. As he neared the room, he could hear they were in a heated debate.

"If we can't see him, there is no way we can teleport him back here!" - Gaion said.

"But why can't we see him? That is the question" - Fotia said wisely.

"Maybe something is shielding him from our view, or he is..." - Nero began, but was interrupted by her brother.

"Goku! How nice of you to join us!" - Anemos said with a smile as he noticed Goku in the doorway.

"Thank you. I just came to tell you that Avocan has settled in nicely. I was wondering if perhaps I should get my friends from earth soon, so we could begin our training?" - Goku asked.

"I guess it is about that time... Prodoti did not give us a specific point in time, but my only guess is that it will be soon " - Fotia said. Ever since Goku and Piccolo had arrived on the planet, Prodoti had spent most of the time in the library, they had barely seen him since they arrived.

"How about we talk it over in the morning?" - Gaion said.

"Sure" - Goku said with a nod and walked out of the room. Just before he reached the door, he turned around.

"Who were you talking about? Before I came in..." - Goku asked curiously.

"Piccolo. He went to hell to increase his own power. But somewhere during the whole thing, we just lost vision of him. We have no idea if he is dead or alive" - Gaion said honestly.

"I am sorry Goku.." -Began Nero. But Goku had already left.

If Piccolo died now, he would cease to exist, and the Namek that Goku had known since he was a child would be gone forever. They had not always been friends, but they had always respected each other. And even though they had never spoken about it, Goku owed him. Not only had he taken care of Gohan, when Goku wasn't able to. He had also sacrificed his own life to save Gohan. He couldn't let Piccolo disappear, if he was still alive Goku had to save him.

He quickly ran towards the library. As far as he knew, Prodoti had teleported himself to the kai planet, to warn the kais. And if he could do that, he could teleport Goku to hell, where he could find Piccolo. The kais would never let him go to hell to look for Piccolo, they were convinced that he was their best hope as far as saving the world went. But perhaps Prodoti would understand.

"Prodoti! Are you there?" - Goku shouted as he ran into the library. The kais had an enormous library, they said it contained everything ever written and everything that ever would be written. Goku wasn't a big fan of reading, but it was hard not to be impressed by the massive rows of books, that went on for as far as the eye could see.

"Yes Goku. What is it that you wish?" - Prodoti asked as he appeared from behind one of the bookcases.

"Ugh, there you are!" - Goku said in surprise. Prodoti had an uncomfortable way of sneaking up on people. Even though Goku was a master at sensing power levels, Prodoti still managed to surprise him every time.

"You were able to teleport yourself to the kai planet, am I right?" - Goku asked slowly.

"That is correct. My race has been granted special access to this realm, due to our usefulness to the kais" - he said calmly.

"Yeah. So I was hoping... You could teleport me somewhere" - Goku asked pleadingly.

"Why don't you get one of the kais to do it?" - Prodoti asked calmly.

"I don't think they would approve. You see one of my friends is in trouble and I want to go make sure that he is okay. That is all!" - Goku said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't so big of a deal.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Where is it that you want to go?" - Prodoti asked cautiously.

"Hell" - Goku said.

"Hell? That is a pretty big place Goku, even if your friend is okay, then we can't be sure we will find him" - Prodoti said.

"We?" - Goku asked surprised.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the Sofos' ability does not allow to teleport a single person, I have to take you with me to hell, and take you back here with me" - Prodoti said.

"I can't ask you to do that..." - Goku said sadly.

"You already have. I understand, you have to help your friend. I will help you, we will find your friend!" - Prodoti said with a smile.

**On earth, 2 weeks later: **

Each morning Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Uub met to train. After what had happened last time, Vegeta had refused to train with them. They still sometimes used the gravity chambers at capsule corp. and the training weights, but Vegeta wouldn't budge. So instead the four of them just trained. Gohan sparred with Uub, and Goten sparred with Trunks. After that Gotenks sparred with Uub, while Gohan commentated on the both of them. Most days they spent half of the day on that, and then did some physical training, in the gravity chambers or with weights.

Krillin and Tien had joined them one day as well. But Krillin was old and grey, and Tien did not wish to get stronger, he only wished to teach. He taught martial arts at a dojo in west city, and being an old master himself now, he did teach Goten, Trunks and Uub a few things, which they eagerly tried out on each other in their spars.

Krillin had tried to convince Yamcha to come as well, but just last week he had been diagnosed with a knee injury apparently caused by all of the hard physical training he had been through, and as a result he could barely walk, let alone fight.

Goten didn't have a job and still lived at home with Chi-Chi, and Trunks worked part time in capsule corp. but it was really more of a favor to his mother than a job. She didn't want to see him just sitting around the house like Goten did, so she got him a position in capsule corp.

When Trunks had told Bulma that he needed to train, she had been reluctant at first, but had eventually just let him train. At least it was better than him just playing video games, she had said smiling.

Gohan worked at the university. He usually worked 70 hour weeks and was barely ever home. Not that he didn't love his family, he was just a classic workaholic. He had barely taken a vacation in all the years that he had worked there, so when he asked for a few months absence, they couldn't really say no.

Now that he had started training again, he was having trouble remembering why he had ever stopped. He didn't know what exactly they were preparing for with all their training, but he was kind of looking forward to it.

**On Snakeway:**

Piccolo was flying. At first he had been running, but flying was much faster. He flew about 4 feet off the surface of Snakeway and followed it. It was long and had many twists and turns, but he was getting closer to Yemma by the minute. The physical strain of flying for 2 weeks straight would have normally killed him, luckily he was already dead, and that did come with its perks.

Piccolo felt so close. He had been chasing down this path for so long, that he could barely remember what had come before. With the memories and thoughts jumbling back and forth in his head, he had lost all track of time and space. He only knew his goal, he only knew his mission. With the sun never setting, and all he could see for miles on end, was the white endless abyss and the grey path that had been his home for the last two weeks. Every minute felt like torture, every second was agony. He only knew he had to reach King Yemma. He had to make sure Goku and his friends didn't end up on the kais planet, because if they did, they would never leave.

As he was caught in his own anguish, he noticed something on the horizon. A palace. A white palace with brown roofs and with two strange horns sticking out of its top roof. It was strangely familiar, but Piccolo could scarcely remember from where. He was no more than a few yards away from it, when he fell to his knees. Many ogres started streaming out of the castle as if to greet him.

"Who is that?" - one asked worried.

"Is that King Piccolo?" - another asked.

"No, this Namek is different" - a third answered.

"Take me to King Yemma! I have to... I have to..." - Piccolo shouted, but his voice started to fade.

"I have to save..." - Piccolo uttered before he fell unconscious.

**In hell:**

Goku and Prodoti had been searching through hell for what seemed like an eternity. Goku was dead and therefore didn't need sleep nor food. Goku wasn't sure what the eating patterns of a Sofos were, but during all the time they had spent in hell, he had not consumed a single piece of anything edible. He had thought about asking him about it, but thought it inappropriate. Unfortunately they had not found a single trace of Piccolo ever being in hell.

Goku had assumed that the kais would have teleported them both back here at some point, but so far they had not contacted them or teleported them anywhere. Apparently they were just as curious about Piccolo as Goku was. After the first week Prodoti had lost faith that they would find Piccolo, but he had kept his mouth shut, and allowed Goku to remain hopeful. Unfortunately after two weeks, even Goku had lost hope. He had many times considered suggesting to Prodoti to return to the kai planet, but he couldn't just give up on Piccolo.

Goku had been in hell before, and although it was a dreadful place, he had only been there for half a day, and it hadn't been enough to strangle Goku's good mood. But after two weeks in hell, he was feeling awful. Every where he looked he only saw more death and despair, it was enough to quell even Goku's normal cheerful and happy attitude.

He had seen so much horror, in the last two weeks, that he didn't even consider it for a second, when he saw a burned down forest. All the trees were scorched to the ground, and even though the wildlife in hell was scarce, all that had lived inside that forest was long gone.

"Look at that forest. I don't understand how one place can contain so much misery!" - Goku said angrily and pointed at the forest.

"It is hell Goku. What did you expect?" - Prodoti asked patiently.

"I don't know! I just thought we would have found something by now." - Goku said frustrated.

"Hey, as far as I remember your friend was green right?" - Prodoti asked strangely.

"Yeah, why?" - Goku said wondering.

"Could that... Could that be him down there?" - Prodoti asked excitedly, as they passed over the burned down forest.

"I am not sure.. Let's go check it out!" - Goku said.

They both descended and landed next to the green body, it was half rotten and had a large hole through its chest. It was on its front, so Goku couldn't see its face.

"It if definitely a Namekian, but if it is Piccolo, I can't tell" - Goku said cautiously. Prodoti crouched down, and grabbed the shoulder of the green body. With a last look at Goku, he flipped the body over so it faced them.

"Is it him?" - Prodoti asked slowly.

"Yes... Piccolo... He is gone! I can't believe it..." - Goku said with a voice written with grief.

"I am sorry Goku. I think it is time for us, to go back though" - Prodoti said and grabbed Goku's wrist, within seconds they had both disappeared from hell.

**On a distant planet:**

The kais had been torn. When Goku had left with Prodoti, they had wanted to bring him right back to their planet, but they hadn't. Ever since Piccolo had disappeared from their senses they had been worried. Very few people were able to shield themselves from the kai's vision. When it came to the kais, simply suppressing your energy wasn't enough. Their gaze could see anyone anywhere, despite their power. However some individuals knew advanced techniques to shield their power from even the kais. The wizard Babidi and his father had both known how, and know it seemed that Piccolo had learned that ability as well.

There was something else that worried them. Piccolo had gone to hell to increase his power, and after digging into his past, they had learned that once Piccolo had not been such a good guy. Once he had called himself Demon King Piccolo. And that worried them further.

It was not just the wizard Babidi and his father that knew how to shield themselves from the kai's vision. Nearly two decades ago, the Demon King Dabura had visited earth. The Prime kai's didn't know what had happened on earth, during that time. Because demons were born with an ability. The demons and their surroundings were completely invisible to the kais vision.

Why the old Piccolo had called himself the Demon King, they did not know. But if it had anything to do with the real Demons, then they had plenty of reason to worry. So when Goku and Prodoti had found Piccolo's body in hell, they had been relieved.

"I guess we can teleport them back here now" - Anemos said.

"Prodoti will take care of that. Right now we need to get ready for their training. Fotia, you go and prepare the exercise rooms!" - Gaion said and looked up at the large man in red.

"I will go get Avocan" - Nero said and hurried out.

The woman in blue walked down the countless halls and finally reached Avocan's chambers. As she stepped in, Avocan was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands.

"This is amazing Nero. The entire saiyan history is in here!" - Avocan said as he looked up at her.

"Yes, I know. Avocan, Goku is coming back today. The training will begin soon" - she said and sat on the bed next to her.

"Really! That is great, it has been boring training alone!" - Avocan said.

"You... have been training?"- Nero asked surprised.

"Yes, Anemos showed me the training rooms. Since Goku was so far ahead of me, Anemos and I agreed that it was only fitting that I spent his absence catching up on him" - Avocan said with a smirk.

"Really? How far have you come?" - Nero said smiling.

"I know power levels, don't mean much to you, but I was at this morning" - Avocan said proudly.

"Wow, that is impressive. I think I will have to disappoint you though, the highest record we have of Goku, is " - Nero said.

"What?! Well... I will just have to train harder" - Avocan said, his saiyan pride was clearly hurt.

"You will get your chance tomorrow, then you can train with him. Even fight him" - Nero said inspiringly.

"I still think I will try to get some training in, before he gets here!" - Avocan said and ran out of the room.

**On earth:**

Gohan and Goten were fighting together against Uub and Trunks. Gohan had thought of team spars that morning, and had been practicing team work ever since. In some fights, teamwork was the key to success. Goten and Trunks had amazing teamwork, since they had always been close. But even with their teamwork, they did not stand a chance against Gohan and Uub, due to their power advantage.

Gohan was chasing down Trunks. Although Gohan was far more powerful, Trunks was incredibly fast for his power level, and Gohan was having a hard time catching him. Trunks maneuvered around a pointy cliff, and steered upwards. Just as Gohan caught his foot, Uub's fist slammed into Gohan's chin and it sent him dwindling down into the ground, where he was covered in rubble. "Energy Bonds!" - Goten shouted as he soared in from the west, and four chains of golden force wrapped around Uub's chest.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" - they all heard Gohan shout and the beam penetrated the thick layer of rock. The second Trunks heard the signature shout, he had gotten out of the way, but Uub was stuck there because of Goten's technique. The beam surged forward at an amazing speed, and was headed straight for Uub. No more than an inch from him, it dissipated. Gohan had cancelled it.

"You made a mistake" - Gohan said as he ascended from the rubble.

"This is about teamwork, yet you did nothing to help Uub" - Gohan said in a irritated voice.

"To be fair Gohan, I was just about to teleport aw..." - Uub began, but was interrupted by Gohan.

"It doesn't matter! Trunks didn't know that! For all he knew, you would have been burned to a crisp!" - Gohan shouted.

"Gohan, I..." - Trunks started, but, like Uub, he was interrupted by Gohan's outrage.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Trunks! This is supposed to be training, but none of us have improved in the slightest! All I am doing here, is wasting time, I could be using with my family, or at my job. I am going home" - Gohan said and turned his back to Goten, Trunks and Uub. But as he turned around, he stared straight into Vegeta's smug face.

"He is telling the truth, you know. Without me, you are getting nowhere. You might as well sitting on the couch, playing PlayStationM" - Vegeta said mockingly with a look at Goten.

"Which is why, I think my arrival should please you even further. I will help you with your training again, you clearly are in desperate need of my help" - Vegeta said with a satisfied smile.

Goten and Trunks both cheered, to Vegeta's great amusement. Uub and Gohan simply smiled. Unfortunately Vegeta had not been there for more than a minute, before the sky erupted and rain started pouring down. It started out as a light drizzle, but did not stay that way. Goten, Trunks and Uub all headed home, and Vegeta had assumed Gohan had done the same. As the saiyan floated in midair, he powered up to his furthest. His hair violently flashed golden time and time again. Even his skin seemed to flash. Energy began to zip back and forth around him, and his eyes turned pale.

The people at the meteorologist office in west city, would claim the lighting and extreme sounds over the mountains, were causing's of abnormal weather activity. But no thunder could cause this much energy, it didn't take a meteorologist to realize that.

Gohan's clothes were torn due to the incredible outlet of energy and he was forced to shield his eyes due to the bright lighting. But suddenly it all stopped, Vegeta turned around with a satisfied smile on his face, but it disappeared when he noticed that Gohan was still there.

"I thought you had left" - Vegeta said calmly. Gohan wasn't sure how to react, one moment Vegeta had been tearing his lungs to shreds, and now he was as calm as a rock.

"Vegeta. What made you change your mind? Why have you come back to train with us?" - Gohan asked with wide eyes.

"For that, you can thank the hardworking scientists at capsule corp." - he said and in the blink of an eye he had disappeared back towards West City.

**Author's note:**

_So that is chapter 4 everybody! As usual sorry for the late update but if it helps I can now inform you that I have 7 chapters written and ready to go. So unless I forget to upload chapter 5 you can expect it online within the next two weeks._


	6. Treason

**Chapter 5 Treason**

When Goku and Prodoti had appeared in the kai realm, Gaion had been there to greet them. Despite actually being relieved to learn of Piccolo's death, she appeared to Goku as if he was heartbroken.

"I am truly sorry Goku. We never should have let him leave. Even for one as powerful as Piccolo hell is a treacherous place" - Gaion said.

"No... It is not your fault. As you said hell is a treacherous place, but Piccolo knew full well what he was getting himself into. You are not to blame" - Goku said with a slight smile.

Goku was still sad that his friend had disappeared from existence, but Piccolo had had a long life, and Goku did not wish to sit around moping. It was not what Piccolo would have wanted.

"Where is Avocan?" - Goku asked the kai's.

"Training" - Nero said with a smile from the doorway.

**Downstairs on the kai planet:**

When Goku entered the exercise room, he saw that Avocan wasn't training. Instead he was hitting the buttons on a device. With a last push of a button, the gravity changed. Visually it was not noticeable. However both Goku and Avocan could feel the shift. Just as he was about to begin his exercises, he sensed that Goku was there.

"Goku, you are back!" - Avocan said as he looked back at Goku.

"Yes I am. I was hoping I could join in on your training" - Goku asked friendly.

"Of course! I was just about... Wait... Where is Piccolo?" - Avocan asked suddenly noticing the absence of the Namekian. In an instant Goku's expression changed.

"He.. Is gone. Me and Prodoti found him in Hell. Dead, or whatever you want to call it" - Goku said frowning.

"I am so sorry Goku" - Avocan said solemnly.

"Really, it is okay. He died because he wanted to prepare for... whatever it is that is coming. The least we can do is to make sure his death wasn't in vain" - Goku said with a slight smile.

"Of course. Well, should we get started?" - He asked grinning and gestured to the various training appliances in the room.

"I can't wait" - Goku said enthusiastically.

**In a distant dimension:**

"All rise for King Klepsei Sfairon Drakon the third!" - A demon spoke loudly. She was clad in a formal dress that reached the floor, she was tall and lean and her face was much gentler than that of a male demon. She was standing in a large room, and in the middle stood a table. All along the edges sat 12 demons. Their skin was greyer than that of the female demon, and they were much older as well. Their large ears slumped a little, and their skin was wrinkled and dry. But as a another demon entered the room they all stood up.

"Thank you Ponou" - the aforementioned king said as he strode to the table, where a large chair was ready for him. The female bowed her head slightly in respect. The king looked pleased. He was smiling greatly and his eyes glowed with excitement. "My pleasure King Klepsei" - she said with a bowed head and left the room.

"My lord, why have summoned your counsel now? Are we not leaving for earth on the morrow?" - the one who sat to the king's right said.

"Indeed we are. I am just not sure we are ready for war" - the king spoke teasingly, still with a large smile on his face.

"What do you mean, my lord? We have gathered nearly a million battle-ready demon. All of which are thirsting for blood" - a demon at the other end of the table said with a lack of energy.

"I know. I know" - the king said and arose from his chair.

"The problem isn't the soldiers. It's the demons leading them. You are too old to be on the battlefield, too weak. You are all retired! Effective immediately" - Klepsei said cruelly.

"But.. My king.. We have served you for 8 years! And when there was no king to take the throne we kept order on our planet! Some of us even served King Dabura and the king before him! We have sacrificed so much for this empire, you cannot do this to us!" - one of the counselors spoke loudly, and got to his feet. He was the youngest of the counselors, and also the tallest.

"I am sorry, Master Pistos. I know how much you have done for our empire, but your services are no longer needed. I have already thought of your replacements. Please leave the room" - Klepsei said coldly and gestured them all to get up. The older demons all left the room quietly, except for Pistos who didn't move an inch.

"I have served the throne for 54 years! This is my life!" - Pistos said angrily.

"Calm yourself! You are speaking to the king!" - King Klepsei said smiling again.

"You are no king! You are a spoiled brat who was put on the throne because there was no one else! You don't deserve to be a king, and you certainly don't rule as one either!" - he said in a voice dripping with contempt.

"That is quite enough Pistos! Now are your going to leave quietly, or will I have to have you removed?" - the King said and got placed his hands on the table and looked patiently at Pistos.

"Hah! You couldn't if you wanted too! I am still the strongest demon alive!" - Pistos said calmly.

"In that case, why am I the one wearing the crown?" - Klepsei spoke teasingly.

"I put that crown on your head! I found you, I made you the king! You owe everything to me!" - Pistos shouted.

"Then allow me to repay you with your life. I should have you killed for what you have said to me today, but perhaps I won't, there is little honor in killing an old man" - he said with an evil smile.

"I don't want your pity!" - Pistos roared angrily, and grabbed Klepsei by his throat. The elder's hand had moved so fast that the young king hadn't even seen it move. With a thrust of his powerful arm, the demon threw his king against the pillar at the other side of the room. He collided with the black marble with a loud thud and fell to the ground.

"Say goodbye, your grace!" - Pistos spoke as he filled his palm with energy and launched at the perplexed king.

Just as it was about to connect a person materialized in between them. The beam hit his chest, but he didn't even flinch. Instead he looked befuddled at the beam, and at the person who had fired it. With a flick of his hand he had redirected the beam towards its creator. It hit him in the shoulder and he was launched across the large stone table, and fell to the ground on the other side. The man turned around and looked down on the fallen king.

"Are you alright my lord?" - the pale man asked. His skin was grayish and he was incredibly thin. His hair was complete mess, but also a deep black color.

"King! I told you to call me king!" - Klepsei said angrily as he rose to his feet.

"It looks like I arrived just in time" - the man said.

"You could have gotten here earlier. Saved me the back pains!" - the king said with a hint of disappointment.

"I am sorry, my king" - the pale man said.

"Well? Are things going according to plan?" - the king asked him.

"Yes. The kais trust me completely, and we will bring the rest of the earthlings to their dimension in just a few hours. And you will be pleased to know that the Namek has passed away" - the man said and brushed a bit of dust off his kings shoulder.

"Good! Nameks can be so pesky at times, but when you have brought the earthlings to the kai dimension, be sure to kill all of the kais!" - Klepsei said with a smile.

"Of course my king. Do you want me to dispose of Pistos?" - the pale man asked gesturing to the unconscious demon behind him.

"Yes! He seemed a bit... rebellious before. We can't have someone like that running around" - the king said. The man walked to the other side of the table, but was displeased to see the demon was no longer there.

"He is gone! My king, I will find.." - Prodoti said and was just about to chase down the powerful demon.

"Don't bother! You have more important things to do!" - the king said and with a nod, the pale man disappeared.

**On earth: **

The team had resumed training as usual. But one thing was different; Vegeta. Not only was his presence there a change but so was his attitude. He was excited, he was energetic, he was powerful. In just a matter of seconds, he was all warmed up and ready to fight to his fullest and he fought with a ferocity never seen before. He was quicker than Trunks, he was stronger than Uub and more energetic than Goten. And with all his experience, he could even best Gohan in tactics. He was a machine.

When the others were heaving and exhausted, he was still ready for more.

"Come on! What are you, men or mice?" - Vegeta roared as he took them all on at once.

"Well, technically none of us are completely human..." - Goten said with a slight smile. For his remark, Vegeta zipped over to him and pounded him into the ground. Even though it was just a training fight, Vegeta fought like his life depended on it, pouring everything into every move. Or at least it seemed that way. Gohan moved behind and tried to grab hold of Vegeta arms. But Vegeta was like lightning, without Gohan having a chance to even sense it, he had appeared behind him and smashed him violently into the ground.

Goten and Trunks had transformed into super saiyans, because otherwise they wouldn't have lasted 5 minutes against Vegeta's assault. However the rest of them were at their base.

"Okay, that is it!" - Uub shouted, and his words formed into a loud roar. His aura zapped back and forth, and his eyes turned black. His muscles bulged, and with a last shout he settled into his Majin form. Now Gohan had been following Uub's power closely during these last few weeks, and so far he had not shown significant improvement. Until he transformed, his power quadrupled. The reincarnation was much stronger than himself now.

With an ambitious leap he closed the gap between himself and Vegeta, and threw his strongest punch against the older man's forehead.

Vegeta aggressively raised his arm and swung his own fist forward to connect with Uub's. All sound disappeared for a split second, and then the impact hit Gohan. He was thrown back into the mountain, and was forced several inches into the hard rock. When he regained his vision, he could see that the impact had treated Uub, Goten and Trunks the same way as him. However Vegeta still stood proud and firm.

"That's all you got?" - he asked mockingly and dashed to Uub's location, with a firm hand he drove his fist deep into the young man's stomach.

"Vegeta! You are out of control calm down!" - Goten shouted to the furious saiyan. With a simple flick of his hand Vegeta sent Goten flying into the cliff, and into unconsciousness . "Dad!" - Trunks said loudly but his father did not react.

With another furious punch, he caused Uub to cough up blood. As he was about to swing another fist, someone caught his wrist.

"What... are you doing Vegeta?" - a familiar voice asked. Vegeta turned his head to see who had stopped him, and looked right into the eyes of his long time friend and enemy. His eternal rival. Goku.

"I... I am not sure" - Vegeta said silently. He looked down and saw Uub with blood on his chin and completely blacked out.

"What are you doing here Goku?" - Vegeta said with narrowing eyes.

"You answer my question first!" - Goku said with a stern voice, that was unlike his usual frolicking nature. Vegeta nodded and turned back to Uub.

"Are you alright?" - the prince asked Uub. He shook him a couple of times but with no reaction, Vegeta stuffed a Senzu bean in between his lips. After a few coughs Uub was back to life.

"What happened... Goku!" - the teen exclaimed happily when he saw his trainer and mentor, that had somehow miraculous come back to life. He threw himself into the older saiyans arms in an embrace.

"Hey there big guy!" - Goku said as his student hugged him. After their embrace they gave Goten a Senzu. They were all thrilled to see Goku, except for Vegeta who stayed in the back.

"So why are you back dad?" - Gohan asked, after the initial reactions had gotten out of the way.

"I am here to take you with me!" - Goku exclaimed joyfully.

"To where?" - Goten asked smiling, after seeing his dad again.

"Well. I am not quite sure where it is actually" - the saiyan savior said with a large grin.

"I am taking you to meet someone. They are the ones who killed Posset, and they are the ones who resurrected me!" - Goku said, still smiling.

"And they need our help or...?" - Trunks asked slowly.

"They need our help, so they can help us! Don't worry everything will be explained when we get there!" - Goku said.

"Let's go then!" - Uub said and placed his arm on Goku's shoulder.

"That won't be necessary. We are ready!" - Goku said addressing the last part to the sky. Just a second after that, yellow lights started zipping back and forth over the six fighters, and with a plop they all disappeared.

**On a distant planet:**

The four prime kai's and Prodoti stood on the plateau ready to greet the fighters when they appeared. Avocan was still in the training quarters. Gaion had her inner eye focused on Goku, so she knew when he was ready to be teleported. When he spoke the words she extended her arm and yellow lights began whizzing around, a few feet in front of her. It didn't take long before six figures faded into existence.

"Hello you must be Gohan and Goten" - Anemos said smiling, nodding his head toward the two children of Goku.

"And you two must be Vegeta and Trunks" - Nero said with polite bow of her head.

"I don't think we have any information about you" - Fotia said wondering, looking sharply upon Uub.

"We never saw you on earth.." - Anemos said stepping down from the plateau to inspect Uub further.

"Goku, who is this man?" - Nero asked worriedly.

"He is my apprentice and friend. Is something wrong?" - Goku answered looking slightly worried.

"Probably not. We must just have missed him when we studied you all on earth" - Anemos said with a calming smile.

"I suppose you are all very curious as to why you are here. Prodoti, would you explain the situation" - Gaion said gesturing for Prodoti to step ahead.

"Of course. My race is a Sofos, and we are known for sensing horrible events before they occur. We do not see their exact form nor their time, and so for millenniums we have served the kai's by warning them. A few months ago, we sensed something horrible was about to transpire on earth, and so with great haste I traveled here to warn the kais. After weighing the facts, they agreed that the fighters of earth would need their help. And so now you are here to train, to get stronger. To prepare for the upcoming threat..." - Prodoti said seriously, but stopped with a slight grin.

"Oh, I can't keep this up any longer!" - he shouted and his smile turned sinister. In the blink of an eye he had spun around and placed his hand on the nearby Gaion's chest. With a roar a giant beam erupted from his palm straight through the kais chest. With a slight thud she fell to the ground.

"Prodoti! Wh..." - Anemos began, but Prodoti warped behind him and grabbed his head. With great force Prodoti twisted the gods head a full 180 degrees effectively breaking his neck. At this point Fotia and Nero had picked up on what was going on, and so they launched themselves at Prodoti. Goku soon followed suit.

"Three on one! That hardly seems fair!" - Prodoti shouted, as he fought off the advances of the two gods, and the powerful saiyan.

"We have to help!" - Gohan said after he had fathomed what was happening and joined the fight, the others were right behind him.

Goten and Trunks both turned super saiyan 2, while Goku and Vegeta were already in the third stage.

Even with 8 people fighting him Prodoti managed to hold his own, but after a powerful technique from Fotia he was forced into the ground. The grey man was quick to pick himself off the floor, and when he was standing he let out a large roar. With the roar, all the other fighters were thrown back.

"Why are you doing this Prodoti?" - Nero asked, as the fight was at a standstill.

"Where to begin.. It really is a long story. 5 years ago, something happened to the planet Sofos. Although we saw it coming, we were unable to warn the kais. Something kept us trapped on our planet, a spell of some kind. The Sofos were not a fighting race, but we had to defend our home and so everyone capable of fighting were prepped for war. But we never stood a chance! The demons were everywhere and killed everybody, you see their new King had apparently found out that we were helping the kais and so, he had decided that we needed to be exterminated. Everybody died, except me. And as the lone Sofos I fought on" - Prodoti explained carefully.

"Before the invasion our mightiest wizard had cast a spell on the fighting Sofos'. As we died, our fighting power would be given to the remaining Sofos'. And as the last one standing, I had become quite powerful. I was able to fight all of the demons by myself. But suddenly they all retreated and left the planet, all except one. He was their king, and he explained to me that I had two choices. Either I joined him and his demons, or he would blow up the planet from space, and I would die alone in the emptiness of space" - Prodoti said and looked down at his feet.

"That is how I came to serve the demon king Klepsei. 3 months ago, he explained to me a plan to seek revenge on planet earth. That I was to get rid of both the kais and the earth's champions" - Prodoti said and looked up with a gleeful smile.

"Revenge? Why would the demons want revenge on us?" - Goten asked.

"Perhaps you are too young to remember, but their previous king, Dabura was killed on planet Earth" - Prodoti said looking at Goten intensively.

"We didn't kill him! It was a wizard named Babidi, or actually it was his minion. But neither of them were from Earth!" - Gohan said loudly.

"I care not. I simply do what my king has commanded me to!" - Prodoti said calmly.

"Now... Shall we continue?" - Prodoti said smiling. He jumped at Trunks knocking him out, then leaped towards Gohan to do the same, but before he could reach him Fotia had grabbed him out of the air. With great force the red clothed god threw the grey man into a wall.

"Quickly! Nero teleport them back to earth, so they can defend their planet! I will keep him busy!" - Fotia shouted and dashed after Prodoti.

"All of you gather up!" - Nero shouted and got ready to teleport them. Gohan ran over and picked up the unconscious Trunks. As he was about to join the others, a large piece of marble was flinged in his direction. The saiyan hybrid barely dodged it, as Fotia and Prodoti both flew into the room. They were locked in a deadly exchange of fists and feet.

"Quickly!" - Nero rushed on Gohan. As soon as he was with the others, the god got ready to teleport them out of there.

"Best of luck on earth!" - Nero said as the familiar yellow lights were about to teleport them away. However the god's concentration was broken by a loud scream.

"Brother!" - Nero erupted as the scream grew silent. Fotia fell to the ground, he was dead.

"I have to get you out of here!" - Nero said regaining her focus.

"Oh no you don't!" - Prodoti shouted as he flew down towards Nero. Despite her efforts, Nero did not manage to teleport the Z-fighters away before he reached her. With a powerful punch, he smashed Nero into the ground. Before he even managed to hit her again Goku and Gohan had jumped the grey alien. He was much stronger than them, but with the two of them, they were able to push him off the kai.

Vegeta also joined in the fight, and with the three powerful saiyans fighting him, the Sofos was occupied.

"You! Goten, right?" - Nero asked getting off her feet, turning her head to Goten.

"Listen run downstairs. Below here is a training chamber, in there you will find a man named Avocan, he has a technique that will help us in this fight! Hurry!" - she shouted. Goten nodded his head, and hurried down the hall to the large staircase.

"Meanwhile I am going to teleport you to... Well, you will see" - the female god said with a slight smile addressing Uub.

"Shouldn't I help them?" - Uub asked gesturing to the struggling fighters.

"No. I will do that, but if I die you will be stuck in this dimension forever. But where I am sending you there is someone who can help you" - Nero said.

"Okay. Let's do it then!" - Uub said enthusiastically.

Nero quickly extended her arms, and the familiar lights began zipping back and forth over Uub's body. In a flash he was gone. The second he was gone Nero got up and joined the fight.

Goku and Vegeta were both at their maximum in the super saiyan 3 state and Gohan was making full benefit of his enchantment of the old kai. The fight didn't look good, neither one of the three saiyans had ever felt a foe with such power. Even though they were all giving their maximum, he was just toying with them.

"Come on boys! You must have more than that!" - Prodoti said teasingly as he dodged another punch from Vegeta.

"Argh! You freak, get over here so I can beat you down!" - Vegeta shouted frustrated. In a flash Prodoti was by Vegeta's side.

"Go on then! Beat me down!" - Prodoti said in his best Vegeta imitation. With a violent punch, Vegeta threw his most powerful punch at Prodoti. But when it connected Prodoti didn't even react, but Vegeta however felt the blow. His wrist practically snapped, and a loud crack could be heard. But the grey alien's cockiness caused him to receive a full-powered Kamehameha wave from both father and son.

Although it was a straight hit, his reaction was minimal. The full effect of their efforts, were mainly that he got pissed off. "Lousy saiyans! Good for nothing other than getting on my nerves!" - Prodoti shouted.

"Then why don't you try out a kai?!" - Nero retorted as she surged in on him and smashed him into the wall.

**Downstairs on the kai planet:**

Goten was lost to say the least. He had been roaming around downstairs for what seemed like ages, but couldn't find anything or anyone. He was just about to run back up and ask Nero for directions, when he realized; he couldn't find his way back either!

He was utterly lost, but suddenly he ran past a window. He didn't think much of it, but when he looked inside he saw a man. Maybe he could help Goten find his way around. Next to the window, there was a door and with little hesitation Goten stepped inside.

"Excuse me?" - Goten said politely.

"Goku! No wait... You aren't Goku. Who are you?" - Avocan asked curiously.

"I am his son, Goten. I am looking for a man named Avocan. Do you have any idea where he could be?" - Goten asked politely.

"Uhm.. Yeah, I am Avocan!" - Avocan said awkwardly.

"Really? That is great! We got to hurry upstairs! They need your help" - Goten said and rushed out the door quickly followed by Avocan.

"Why do they need our help exactly?" - Avocan asked as they were running down the halls.

"This weird alien Prodoti turned out to be a bad guy, and then started beating up everyone! He killed 3 of the kais, and is now fighting my dad, Vegeta and my brother. I... don't know for how long they can hold him off..." -Goten said sadly.

"Don't worry Goten! The second we get there, we will help them!" - Avocan said encouragingly. Goten nodded silently in consent.

**Upstairs on the kai planet:**

With Nero there the fight was more equal. Nero, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta still lacked the power necessary to hurt Prodoti, but at least they could hold him off, which was all that they needed to do.

"Dad, dodge!" - Gohan shouted as Prodoti smashed his fist towards Goku, but with his son's warning, he managed to dodge it. From above Vegeta soared down and kicked Prodoti away from Goku, Nero came from below and smashed her small fist into the grey man's neck. After a quick cough, Prodoti was fighting again, he dodged an energy orb from Vegeta and then reached Nero. He grabbed her by the neck threw her violently into the floor.

"Hah! Puny kai!" - Prodoti said roughly and dashed towards Nero. Despite Goku, Gohan and Vegeta's best efforts, they weren't able to stop him. He continued towards the defenseless Nero relentlessly. As his fist hit her skin, she screamed painfully and blood erupted from her mouth like water from a fountain.

"Final Flash" - Vegeta roared and sent his crimson red beam towards Prodoti. As a response he simply extended his arm and let the beam hit his open palm, where it weakly sizzled away.

With a sadistic smile Prodoti charged the hand that was buried in Nero's stomach, with energy. A scent of burned skin filled the air.

"HAHAHA! To think killing gods could be so easy!" - Prodoti shouted insanely.

"PURGING SPARK!" - the newcomer shouted heroically. The large golden spark of energy surged towards Prodoti and Nero rapidly. It hit them and all onlookers were blinded by the brilliant explosion. When the fighters regained their vision, they could see Nero laying, unscathed by the beam, on the floor and Prodoti nowhere in sight.

**Author's note:  
**_Hello, me again with another for you. I got sad news for you though. I have now officially lost all motivation to write. I am still gonna post the chapters I have already written, but after that... After that you probably won't hear more from me._

_On a more silly note, last week I uploaded the wrong chapter! It was only up for about an hour but for those of you who managed to read it, I guess you got a lot of spoilers. Thanks to AlphaShenron for pointing it out._


End file.
